This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When launching or loading a boat, a boat operator must often access a winch located near a tongue of a boat trailer while the boat trailer is partially submerged in water. In addition to being submerged in water, the boat trailer is often on an incline that slopes downward into the water. Thus, the boat operator must access the winch located near the tongue of the trailer by either maneuvering over a vehicle towing the boat trailer or maneuvering over the boat. Maneuvering over a vehicle or maneuvering over a boat while a boat trailer is submerged in water and at an angel presents a risk of injury to the boat operator.
Steps or platforms have been developed that attach to either a trailer or a vehicle to provide access to various points of the trailer. However, these steps or platforms have limited to no adjustability once fixed to a trailer or a vehicle. In addition, those steps or platforms that are adjustable can be difficult to adjust. Moreover, the location, surface area, and adjustability of these steps or platforms are insufficient to manipulate the trailer to complete common tasks such as turning a winch while launching or loading a boat.